


Z pohledu toho druhého

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka refuses regret anything, Anakin will regret nothing, Body Swap, Cody is stressing, F/M, Force Artefact, Humor, Kinktober - Day 16, Kinktober 2020, Obi-Wan will regret not keeping his promises, Rex has headache, Tender Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Měla to být diplomatická mise, ale Rex věděl, že se něco podělá, už když zjistil, že se účastní 501., senátorka Amidala a generál Kenobi. Ani se nedivil, když došlo k boji. Za to se hodně divil, když boj aktivoval nějaký starý kus střepu v muzeu, které navštívili.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Z pohledu toho druhého

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: scissoring – impact play – body swap – macro/micro
> 
> :vybrané prompts pro tento den jsou scissoring & body swap  
> :Padmé ví, co dělá, protože za a) je to její tělo, a za b) strávila spoustu kvalitního času se svými bodyguardkami/důvěrnicemi/dvojnicemi  
> :sorry za to zpoždění, svádím to na práci  
> :věděli jste, že Ahsoka se píše Ahsoka a ne Ashoka, jak to celou dobu píšu a čtu? Já ne, takže jsem musela přepisovat...

Rex tušil, že se něco pokazí, už když slyšel, že jejich další mise je ochrana senátorky Amidaly. Mise s ní z nějakého důvodu vždy končí střelbou. Poslední hřebíček do rakve poklidnosti jejich mise pak bylo zjištění, že je bude doprovázet i generál Kenobi.

Jedi rada chtěla Kenobiho jako doprovod kvůli delikátnosti situace a nutnosti diplomacie. Rexův generál se vnutil, nejspíš za pomoci svého kamaráda kancléře, protože toho bohdá nebude, aby _on_ nebyl ochrankou své manželky. Ne, že by měl manželku. Padm- senátorka Amidala je jen známá.

Rex už se teď děsí, co se stane.

\- - o - -

Možná, že kdyby pokus o atentát místního knížete a republické senátorky proběhl kdekoliv jinde, byl by z toho jen boj. Ale pokus o atentát proběhl v muzeu, které navštívili v rámci diplomacie a dobrých vztahů. Jediný, kdo z návštěvy měl radost, byl generál Kenobi. Rex osobně záviděl Codymu, který proti své vůli zůstal na lodi jako zodpovědný dozor.

V muzeu byl nějaký magický předmět nebo jiný osik, co reaguje na používání Síly v jeho blízkosti. Ne, že by o tom někdo věděl. Místní si mysleli, že je to pěkná věcička z jejich minulosti. Předmět se během boje nabil. A aktivoval.

Rex si jen gratuluje, že ta věc funguje jen na lidi v nejbližším okolí. Díky aspoň za to. Ne díky za všechno ostatní.

Jak to totiž vypadá, pár lidí si tu prohodilo těla. Aspoň to tvrdí generál Kenobi. Z těla Ahsoky. Taky je to prý jen dočasné a nemá žádné jiné následky, takže by klidně mohli pokračovat v započatém programu, tvrdil generál Kenobi.

Naštěstí místní kníže a velvyslanec, kteří si prohodili těla mezi sebou, nesouhlasili, takže Rex mohl sbalit svoje svěřence a rekomando je poslat na Resolute a do péče Kixe.

\- - o - -

Kix měl náhlý pocit, že mu přílišný kontakt s Torrent jednotkou poškodil mozek.

Na jeho ošetřovně stojí senátorka Amidala, obě dlaně položené na svých prsou, pohled upřený tamtéž, jako by je nikdy předtím neviděla. Když to uviděl generál Skywalker, zrudnul a naprosto zhrozeně zařval ’Anakine!‘, načež praštil senátorku po rukách, aby ji donutil pustit svoje prsa. Reakcí senátorky bylo ublížené ’to bolí‘, než začala trucovat, ruce založené. Generál Skywalker si k ní jen stoupl blíž a začal do ní něco hučet, ovšem Kix neslyšel co.

Jeho pozornost odlákali další dva jedi na jeho ošetřovně. Generál Kenobi s očima navrch hlavy sledoval, co dělá Skywalker a Amidala. Ahsoka si s výrazem člověka smířeného se svým osudem prohlížela svoje vlastní končetiny.

„Ahsoko, drahá,“ řekla Ahsoka a Kix začal uvažovat o rezignaci ze zdravotních důvodů. „Nepředpokládám, že bys ve svém šatníku měla méně odhalující šatstvo, že?“

„Sorry, mistře,“ nakrčí se Kenobi jako kadet, co nese špatné zprávy. „Ale někde bych měla mít plášť!“ dodá s nadšením.

„To prozatím bude muset stačit,“ povzdechne si Ahsoka s trpitelským výrazem, než se rozhlédne kolem. Rychle očima najde nechápavého Kixe, kterému věnuje pohled s jedním pozvednutým obočím.

To je pohled, který by Kix čekal spíš od Kenobiho.

Ne. To _je_ pohled, který by Kix dostal od Kenobiho! Ale je na Ahsočině tváři. A Kenobi vedle ní se rozhlíží kolem a pohupuje se na špičkách. Jak dělává Ahsoka, když dlouho někde stojí a čeká. Čím dál zděšenější Kix se podívá na Skywalkera a Amidalu. Senátorka stojí, nohy od sebe, ruce křížem, pohled upřený na své poprsí. Jeho generál stojí se zády rovnými, hlavou hrdě vztyčenou, ruce elegantně poskládané podél těla, zatímco trpělivě čeká.

Kix se podívá na svůj stůl a hrnek s kafem, který pil. Co přesně by mu někdo musel namíchat do pití, aby viděl tohle?

\- - o - -

Codymu stačil jeden pohled. Vešel na ošetřovnu, podíval se na Obi-Wana sedícího na jednom z lůžek. Otočil se na patě, prst a naštvaný výraz namířený na Rexe, co ho doprovázel.

„Co jsi mi udělal s generálem?“

„Byla to nehoda, Cody, kapitán za nic nemůže,“ dostane se mu odpovědi z úst Ahsoky.

Cody se zmateně podívá na mladou torgutu, protože pokud ví, tykat si oni dva netykají. Pak si všimne jejího výrazu a postoje. Podívá se na schlíple se tvářícího Kenobiho na lůžku. Zpátky na dívku.

„Generále?“ zeptá se jí nejistě. Odpovědí mu je její nadšený úsměv.

„Ah, Cody, já věděl, že se na tebe dá vždy spolehnout,“ povzdechne si togruta šťastně. „A ano, toto jsem momentálně já. Jak se zjistilo, mají zde velice zajímavý artefakt,“ začne vysvětlovat.

Bez ohledu na tělo, tohle je rozhodně Codyho generál. Ten šprt uvnitř něj se nezapře.

„Došlo k boji, což aktivovalo artefakt, což způsobilo, že si pár lidí prohodilo těla,“ skočí Rex generálovi do řeči. „Místní vládce a velvyslanec. Tvůj generál a můj komandér. Můj generál a senátorka. Podle generála Kenobiho by to mělo být dočasné.“

„Jeden či dva dny nanejvýše,“ přikyvuje togruta.

„Kde jsou generál Skywalker a senátorka?“ zarazí se Cody.

„Kix je už propustil, tak odešli. Předpokládám, že do generálových pokojů. Senátorka říkala něco o sprše a čistém oblečení,“ informuje ho Rex.

„A až Kix propustí Ahsoku, já a ona můžeme informovat Radu o tom, co se přihodilo,“ pokyvuje generál hlavou. Prsty jedné ruky si tře bradu, což bez vousu a na tváři dívky vypadá – nezvykle.

„Ne Skywalker?“

„Vzhledem k jeho fascinaci novým tělem je odmítám vyrušovat,“ povzdechne si generál.

„Mistře,“ ozve se od lůžka. „Jak ty vousy můžete vydržet? Vždyť to strašně svědí.“

„Já vím, že nejsi zvyklá, ale prosím, zkus to vydržet. Je to jen na pár dní,“ požádá ji generál, hlas upřímně lítostivý.

„A nemohla bych je oholit?“

„Ne!“ štěkne po ní Cody okamžitě.

Na moment je kolem nich hrobové ticho, než se Rex rozesměje.

Cody a togruta rudnou a odmítají navázat oční kontakt s kýmkoliv.

\- - o - -

Padmé si s úlevou povzdechne, když vyjde ze sprchy. Jednak ji potěšilo, že je opět bez poskvrnky, jednak je ráda, že jí nehrozí úraz hlavy skrze sprchovou hlavici. Být vysoký je značně nepraktické a zdraví nebezpečné. Není divu, že je Anakin pořád zraněný!

I přes – nezvyklost jejího momentálního stavu jí netrvá dlouho, než se usuší, jeden ručník omotaný kolem vlasů, druhý kolem těla. Je zvyklá, po sprše použít různé krémy a tonika, ovšem mimo mýdlo, šampón a holící potřeby Anakinova koupelna postrádá veškeré vybavení. V jí přiděleném pokoji na lodi sice má tašku se základními hygienickými potřebami, ale, opakuji, ta je v jejím pokoji. Vzhledem k tomu, že se chtěla osprchovat jako první, šli do Anakinova pokoje, kde je jeho čisté oblečení. S nedostatkem – jiného vybavení Padmé nepočítala. Ale co se dá dělat…

Naposledy se ujistí, že ručník omotaný kolem jejího trupu pořádně drží, než opustí koupelnu a vrátí se do pokoje.

„Anakine! Co to děláš s mým tělem?!“

Nikdy by neřekla, že toto budou slova, které kdy použije. I když oprávněně. Anakin sedí na svém lůžku, šaty, které měla oblečené, napůl rozepnuté, ruce pod oněmi šaty a očividně přitisknuté k prsům.

„Padmé!“ vypískne Anakin vysokým hláskem.

Padmé si je jistá, že ona takhle nikdy nemluvila. Určitě.

„Sorry,“ zamumle Anakin zkroušeně, než vytáhne ruce z oblečení. „Byl jsem zvědavý.“

„Vždyť víš, jak moje tělo vypadá,“ diví se Padmé.

„Vím. Je nádherné jako ty,“ přikyvuje Anakin. „Ale to neznamená, že vím, jak cítí. Nikdy jsem třeba nevěděl, jak jsou tvoje prsa citlivá.“

„Oh, Ani,“ povzdechne si Padmé s úsměvem, než přejde k posteli a sedne si vedle něj. „Jestli chceš, můžu ti ukázat přesně, jak a kde je moje tělo citlivé,“ nabídne.

„Co? To jako vážně?“ ujišťuje se Anakin. „Chceš mít sex, i když jsme takhle?“

„Není to tak, jako bych nikdy nesáhla sama na sebe,“ protočí Padmé oči. „Věř mi. Vím přesně, co dělám.“

„Tak jo,“ usměje se Anakin nadšeně.

\- - o - -

„Generále Ken- Padawane Tano?“ změní svůj pozdrav mistr Windu, když se mu na hologramu objeví náctiletá togruta místo dospělého člověka. „Jak je možné, že používáte komunikátor generála Kenobiho?“ zamračí se Windu.

„Protože to já jsem generál Kenobi,“ prohlásí dívka sebejistě. „Došlo k jistému – incidentu.“

Skywalkerův padawan že je teď generál Kenobi. Windu se na ni podezíravě podívá. Nechce tomu věřit, ale něco v jejím postoji a výrazu tváře…

„Můžu dokázat, že doopravdy jsem, kdo tvrdím, že jsem,“ nabídne togruta.

„Kdy byl Kenobi poprvé jmenován generálem?“ zeptá se mistr Windu. Je to chyták, ale jen pár lidí ví, že je to chyták.

„Poprvé jsem byl jmenován generálem na Melidaan, přesněji jsem byl generálem a jedním ze tří vůdců Mladých,“ řekne togruta se smrtelně vážným výrazem.

Mistr Windu se dlouze nadechne, než zaboří obličej do dlaní.

„Pro Sílu, Kenobi. Proč jsi to vždycky ty a tvoje linie?“ zavrčí do dlaní.

Obi-Wan moudře mlčí a čeká, až mu hlava Rady věnuje svou plnou pozornost.

„Co se stalo tentokrát? Máš být na diplomatické misi!“

„Ukázalo se, že má místní muzeum v péči artefakt reagující na použití Síly v jeho blízkosti,“ začne Obi-Wan vysvětlovat. „Během prohlídky muzea došlo k boji a artefakt se aktivoval. Několik členů naší skupiny si prohodilo těla. Přesněji já a padawan Tano, Anakin a senátorka Amidala, a místní velvyslanec a kníže. Z toho, co se mi podařilo z artefaktu zjistit, než jsem byl odveden zpět na loď, neměl by tento efekt trvat déle, než dva dny.“

Občas si Windu říká, že by měl přestat přijímat hovory od Kenobiho a Skywalkera. Ušetřil by si tím tolik bolení hlavy.

„Mimo to, že vaše mysl okupuje špatné tělo, ještě nějaké problémy?“

„Naštěstí zatím žádné.“

„Doufejme, že to tak i zůstane.“

\- - o - -

Cítit doteky na své těle nezpůsobené jím a zároveň vidět sebe jako toho, kdo se dotýká, je dost – desorientující, Anakin tudíž rychle zavřel oči. Ale to nevadí, aspoň se může líp soustředit na ony dotyky.

Anakin je první, kdo by přiznal, že nemá moc zkušeností se vztahy, hlavně sexuálními. Mezi jedi měl sotva pár přátel a žádné – silnější vztahy Řád neuznává. Všechna jeho poprvé jsou s Padmé, a i když se snažil se naučit její tělo a jeho taje, očividně není tak dobrým studentem, jak si myslel. Jak by jinak bylo možné, že neví o tomhle všem?

Že má ráda, když líbí její krk, to ví, ale ne to jedno místo pod uchem, co ho donutilo lapat po dechu. O citlivosti jejích prsou se přesvědčil sám, ale že skoro stejně citlivé jsou i její podkolení jamky, kam ho políbila? Její vnitřní stehna, která hladila špičkami prstů? To netušil.

A tak teď leží, rozechvělý, zadýchaný, zatímco Padmé v jeho těle si hraje s tím svým, jako se skvěle naladěným nástrojem.

Když ho políbila na rty, skoro se rozbrečel.

\- - o - -

Generálu Kenobimu se podařilo dostat do pokoje komandéra Tano a z hlubin její skříně vydoloval tmavě hnědý plášť, do kterého se okamžitě zabalil. Ovšem místo toho, aby se vrátil na ošetřovnu, jak jí slíbil, vyrazil do jemu přiděleného pokoje.

Cody se mu drží v patách celou cestu. Jednak je to i jeho pokoj a hlavně někdo musí dávat na generála pozor. Ovšem ono držení se v patách je dost problematické. Cody je zvyklý následovat dospělého muže, jen o trochu menšího než on, ne někoho s takhle krátkýma nohama. Několikrát na svého generála skoro stoupnul! Nehledě na to, že pořád není schopný najít správný rytmus a délku kroků, neustále jde buď moc pomalu, nebo rychle ve srovnání s generálem.

Už aby tahle poslední šílenost skončila.

V jejich pokoji se ovšem generál nechová, jako by si balil jen pár drobností a vyrazil na ošetřovnu. Ne, sedá si ke stolu a vypadá, že chce dělat papírování.

„Pane. Slíbil jste, že se vrátíte na ošetřovnu, aby tam Skywalkerova padawanka netrpěla sama,“ připomene mu Cody.

„Pokud vím, tak bylo jen řečeno, že se vrátím, ne _kdy_ se vrátím,“ mávne generál rukou. „A Ahsoka tam taky nemusí zůstávat.“

„Se vší úctou, pane. Je na ošetřovně kvůli tomu, v jakém stavu je vaše tělo, ne ona.“

„S mým tělem není nic v nepořádku,“ hádá se generál.

„Kix tvrdí něco jiného.“

„Cody, Kix jenom přehání. Jako všichni medici a zdravotníci,“ mávne torguta rukou.

Jeho přístup se Codymu ani trochu nelíbí. Pokud _všichni_ medici, které potkal, mají starosti, tak tu důvod je starostem asi _je_.

„Jen bych vám rád připomněl výhrůžky komandéra Tano o tom, že vaše nedodržení slibu o návratu bude mít následky.“

„Je zavřená na ošetřovně pod přímým dohledem Kixe, není toho moc, co by mohla udělat.“

Cody jen doufá, že se generál nevrátí do těla s novým tetováním nebo piercingem.

\- - o - -

Anakin si doslova připlácne ruku přes pusu, aby potlačil hlasitý sten, skoro výkřik, který z něj Padmé vyloudila. A pak pro jistotu přidá i tu druhou. Jeho pokoje nejsou zrovna zvukotěsné. Ale to, co s ním Padmé dělá…

Cítí její prsty uvnitř, jak se pohybují dovnitř a ven. Jak je roztahuje ve snaze ho otevřít. Jak je každý její pohyb jemný a opatrný, jako by se bála, že ho rozbije, pokud se pohne moc rychle.

Cítí její emoce, její lásku a potěšení. Skoro ho to dohání k slzám!

\- - o - -

„Generále,“ osloví Cody svého velitele. „Kix poslal zprávu. Komandér Tano vám dává deset minut na návrat na ošetřovnu, nebo, cituji, toho budete litovat. Možná byste ji měl poslechnout.“

„Upokoj se, Cody. Jsem si jistý, že nic tak hrozného se nestane.“

\- - o - -

Padmé se ho ptala, jestli chce jít úplně do všeho, nebo ne. Úžasná, starostlivá, milující Padmé. I když ho představa sexu s mužem nikdy nelákala, tohle je Padmé. _Jeho_ Padmé. S ní se nemá čeho bát. Samozřejmě, že souhlasil.

Když do něj vnikla, doslova mu tím vyrazila dech. Anakin se prohnul v zádech, pusu otevřenou v němém výkřiku.

Ale Padmé na něj šla pomalu. Každý její pohyb opatrný, plný lásky a péče. Každý pohyb, ať už dovnitř či ven, byl doprovázen letmými polibky na rty a tváře a zavřené oči a celý obličej. Anakin jí doslova vzlykal v náruči. Všechna ta láska a péče namířená na něj. Jen na něj. Bylo toho moc. Příliš.

Málem si nevšiml, kdy dosáhl orgasmu. Ale Padmé, milovaná a milující Padmé, se o něj postarala, držela ho v náruči, dokud nepřišel k sobě. A pak ho držela i dál.

\- - o - -

Netrvalo to ani zdaleka ty slibované dva dny. Ne, když se následujícího rána probudili, byli všichni v tom správném těle.

Padmé a Anakin se probudili v jeho pokoji ve vzájemném objetí, s pohledy i úsměvy plnými lásky a radosti.

Ahsoka se probudila v naprosto neznámém pokoji, zabalená do pláště i deky. Na židli, s hlavou složenou na stole spal Cody, který svého generála musel večer doslova odnést do postele, protože ten, jako obvykle, odmítl jít spát v rozumnou dobu s tím, že byrokracie nepočká na nikoho.

Obi-Wan se ke své nelibosti probudil na ošetřovně, odkud ho Kix odmítal pustit, ať už kvůli čemukoliv. Dle jeho názoru, pokud nejde o bitvu či pohotovost, medik má nejvyšší hodnost na lodi, medik se bude poslouchat. Obi-Wan tak úplně nesouhlasil, ale pokud nechtěl použít Sílu nebo násilí, neměl moc na výběr.

A to bohužel nebyla poslední špatná zpráva pro generála Kenobiho.

\- - o - -

Anakinovi stačil jeden pohled, aby se zlomil v pase a začal se smát. Padmé jen nevěřícně zírala, jednu ruku přes pusu. K Obi-Wanově zhrození ovšem ne proto, že by se snažila potlačit smích. Ne, zvuk, který senátorka vydala, je obvykle spojován s miminy a roztomilými zvířátky. Muži kolem nich se rozhihňají, když vidí reakci svého generála.

Obi-Wan věnuje nespokojené pohledy všem přítomným.

Muži se dál tiše smějí. Anakin se směje nahlas. Ahsoka odmítá cítit cokoliv, co se jen přibližuje lítosti.

„Padawan Tano vás opakovaně varovala,“ informuje ho Cody s ledovým klidem. Nemá sice ze situace úplnou radost, ale nemůže to svádět jen na Ahsoku. Generál byl několikrát varován, že nedodržení slibu sebou ponese následky.

„Anakine, co to děláš?“ obrátí se generál najednou na svého padawana.

„Dělám holosnímky. A pošlu je všem, co znám,“ směje se Anakin. „Můj pidi midi mistr vypadá jako dítě. Nikdo neuvěří, že jsi můj mistr, všichni si budou myslet, že mám nového padawana.“

„Anakine.“

„Má pravdu v tom, že bez vousu vypadáte velice mladě,“ vloží se do debaty Padmé. „Vypadáte skoro stejně, jako když jsme se poprvé potkali.“

„Zas tak mladě nevypadám,“ trucuje Obi-Wan. Bohužel pro něj, bez vousu na něm jde velice snadno poznat, že trucuje. A vypadá o to ještě mlaději.

Anakin se znovu rozesměje.

„Myslím, že je na čase se vrátit k misi, ne?“ prohlásí Obi-Wan v marné snaze si zachovat aspoň trochu důstojnosti.

To bohužel ještě nevěděl, jak na jeho zdánlivé mládí budou reagovat místní. Nebo že Anakin ony snímky poslal snad všem v Chrámu.

**Author's Note:**

> :osik je mandalorská nadávka, překládá se jako „hnůj“, ale můžete přeložit sprostěji  
> :star wars universe nemá kafe, má anglicky caf, česky si píšu kaf, a podle toho taky skloňuju. Ale čaj je pořád čaj.  
> :stejně tak nemají tablet/počítač, ale mají padd  
> :a nemají telefon, mají komunikátor, anglicky communicator/comlink se zkratkou com. Takže tomu občas říkám kom


End file.
